


Prayer For A Vampire

by mannypanic13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, girlxgirl, praying, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: I wasn't expecting to write a part 2 but here it is! And I am so excited how this turned out!I was thinking of writing a part 3 but only time will tell! I finally gave them names. I hate naming people I am really bad at it.I have this weird visual of the era of it. Between modern and like the 1930s ish. Its weird so I try not to say anything major about the town or anything. Because it probably turns weird. One minute modern and the next old-timey. But I hope everyone enjoys part 2! Let me know how you like it! What was your favorite part so far?





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up freezing in my nightgown. I looked around my room to see my curtains blowing in the wind, so I got up and closed my window. I don’t remember leaving my window opened. It’s winter now so I would have closed it before I slept. Maybe I did leave it open. I turned back around to walk to my bed but there was a figure standing behind me. I went to scream out but a cold hand covers my mouth. 

 

“Don’t you dare scream.” A velvet feminine voice spoke out. Who was this person and why were they so cold. That’s when I noticed her eyes were red. Red! Was she a vampire? I heard my pastor talking about such creatures but surely they were just a myth. She slowly took her hand off of my mouth. “Now don’t do anything stupid and you may live.” She said as she smirks. 

 

“Are you an a-a vampire?” I asked afraid of the answer. She chuckled at my neck. “Well do you know anyone who has red eyes?” She asked I guess that did answer my question in a way. 

 

Her breath so close to my neck I felt it. Her lips at my throat I started to shake and at that moment there is one thing I thought to do. I prayed. I mourned her. As she is dead. 

 

She stopped her bite looking up at me confused. “What are you whispering? A prayer? God will not help you here.” She spoke amused by my actions.

 

“It is not a prayer for me. Its a mourning prayer for you.” I respond and her face turned amused to shock. “For me? I don’t understand." 

 

"Do you really need to understand? You are a vampire so therefore you are dead. And rightfully so I pray for you and your family.” She was in shock but I can see her eyes were watering. She steps back from me and smiled slightly.  
“You are too kind.” She whispered as she turned around. “I shall leave you.” She was about to go through my window once again to leave but I reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm. The moonlight shines down against her. I can see her more clearly now. Pale skin, heart shape face, pouty lips; I listed her looks in my head to remember her. 

 

“Stay. You may drink from me. I let you.” I held out my wrist. 

 

She looked down at my wrist then back at my face. She was confused I know she was but I nudged my wrist closer to her and she hesitantly grabbed my wrist. Her hands were like ice but they felt so smooth. She slowly put her lips on my wrist as if she kissed it and then I felt it. She bit me. I held in a scream. It didn’t hurt, not really. It felt good after the bite. Soon enough I felt a bit dizzy and she pulled away. She licked her lips and suddenly she smiled. And time stopped. She was so beautiful. I shook my head, shaking my thoughts. I felt a strong wind and I was laying on my bed, covered. “Goodnight, human.” With that, she left. 

 

“Get up now!” A loud male voice was heard behind the door with a loud bang. My father? I opened my eyes and stared at my window noticing it was daytime. The sun was so bright coming in. Was it all a dream? She was so beautiful. I wish to see her again. Hopefully, it was real. Wait. She bit me. I looked down at my wrist and that’s where I saw two small bite marks. It happened. She is real.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to write a part 2 but here it is! And I am so excited how this turned out!  
> I was thinking of writing a part 3 but only time will tell! I finally gave them names. I hate naming people I am really bad at it.  
> I have this weird visual of the era of it. Between modern and like the 1930s ish. Its weird so I try not to say anything major about the town or anything. Because it probably turns weird. One minute modern and the next old-timey. But I hope everyone enjoys part 2! Let me know how you like it! What was your favorite part so far?

There she was staring out her window hoping the rudy eye girl came back. For the past week that’s all, she can think of. The feeling of her hands on her skin, the way her teeth pierced her skin, her voice, the shock on her face. She wanted to see her again. She as hoping she would come back. She knew she was real, due to the bite mark on her arm. 

She sighs and closed her window.

It’s been a month now since that fateful night and she has been waiting for, hoping but she hasn’t. Her hope was slowly dying. Until this one day. 

It was a warm spring day, she worked in the garden, tending to the vegetables and herbs her family kept. Her mother came out the back door telling her that they needed eggs and milk from town. “Elizabeth can you please go to town an get the eggs and milk?” Her mother asked her. 

“Sure.” Elizabeth stood up and wiped her hands on the gardening apron. “Let me wash up and I head to town.” With that, she walked inside to clean herself up. 

It took her fifteen minutes to walk into town and buy what they needed. As she was walking some drunken males catcalled her. Nothing new especially around noon. She continued her walk until she saw a familiar face in the crowd walking pass her. It was her. The ruby eye girl. But her eyes were brown instead. Other than that it was her. She wanted to go after her but she was afraid to. What if it wasn’t her? She had to see. She turned around and went after her. “Excuse me!” She yelled. The once ruby eye girl turned around and looked at her. “I’m sorry. You look familiar do I know you?” Elizabeth asked.

The girl smiled and shook her head, “I get that a lot. But I am sorry I don’t think we have met. My name is Samantha.” She says to Elizabeth, she held her hand out and Elizabeth shook it gently. It felt just like her hands. They were cold but soft. She shook her head and looked up at Samantha. “I’m sorry for bothering but um I got to go back home to give my mom the eggs and milk. She held up the bag.” Samantha nods her head. “That’s alright. I can walk you home? I wasn’t really doing anything anyway.” She says and Elizabeth felt her heart flew out of her chest. 

“Yes!” Elizabeth said a bit too fast, her face turned bright red, “I mean, sure I like that.” She brushed her hair back behind her ear, smiling. Samantha smiled at her and nods her head. “I follow you.” Her voice was like velvet to Elizabeth’s ears. She wanted to hear her talk more but what does she say? 

“So who do I remind you of?” Samantha asked Elizabeth and Elizabeth started to stutter. “I uh. This girl I met once. It was night time. And um we ran into each other.” Elizabeth looked over at Samantha and Samantha nods her head, “Makes sense. Night time it’s always hard to find that one person again.” She smiled over at Elizabeth. Elizabeth wants her to keep smiling at her forever. As corny and cheesy as it sounds she does. 

It felt like it was too quick for them to come to her home but there they were standing in front of the gates, staring at each other. Elizabeth stared at her then quickly glanced at her lips. Ruby. Just like her eyes were. Was it all a dream? She didn’t want this moment to go away. Elizabeth opened her mouth but her mother called for her. “Your home Elizabeth! And you bought a friend. Hi, my name is Alyssa. I’m Elizabeth’s mother.” She smiled walking over to Samantha. Samantha smiles and introduces herself politely. “Well, I walked Elizabeth home to catch up. Been so long. I think a month now. But I got to get going now.” She waved as she started to walk away. 

A month. That means! It was her! Elizabeth smiles as she realizes it has to be her. She hopes she sees her again. She thought as she walks into the yard as her mom gushed about how nice it was to finally meet one of her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me several months to finish. I was inspired by a Tumblr post my cousin told me about forever ago about how Jewish people Mourn Vampires because they are dead. And I decided that would make a cute little story. I wish I have the link to the post to share the information. I am not sure if it is true or not that's why I never really said what Religion she was. I may or may not continue to write more of this.


End file.
